Keep Your Faith!
by Thazt
Summary: One shoot.Percayakah kalian? Ya, Lima orang Dewa dari timur akan kembali.Aku percaya hal itu.  Akan datang hari di mana, Cassiopeia akan kembali mempertunjukkan red ocean bersama dengan lima member DBSK yang berada dalam satu panggung. a DBSK fanfic. RnR


**Fanfic ini rasanya agak sedikit bertele-tele karena aku akan menjabarkannya dalam lima POV**

**Fanfic request dari YUKA MOMOYUKI**

**Hehehe, ku harap kau menyukainya..**

**Oke, check this out!**

Keep your Faith!

Cast : all DBSK member

Disclaimer : DBSK belongs to SM entertainment but DBSK member belongs to themselves

Rate : T

Genre : Family

Fanfic request from Yuka Momoyuki

Don't Like Don't read

Happy Reading!

* * *

Always Keep The Faith

Mungkin hanya satu kalimat itu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan DBSK.

Ketika DBSK terpecah menjadi dua

Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu membuat beratus ribu orang tetap bertahan

Ketika DBSK terpecah menjadi dua

Tidak hanya mereka berlima yang terluka

Namun ada beratus ribu orang juga yang ikut terluka

Fans setia mereka

Cassiopeia/Big East/Phoenix

Pernahkah kalian bertanya

Apa makna dari kalimat itu?

Always Keep the Faith

Kalimat yang selalu di dengungkan oleh seluruh Cassiopeia di belahan bumi ini

Always Keep the faith

Kami-Cassiopeia bertahan pada kalimat itu

Kalimat yang membuat kami tetap menjaga kepercayaan kami.

Kalimat yang membuat kami percaya DBSK akan kembali utuh

Bukan lagi JYJ

Bukan lagi HoMin

Tapi hanya ada DBSK

Dalam satu panggung yang dipenuhi oleh Red Ocean

Always keep the faith

Kalimat yang juga terukir di tubuh Hero Jaejoong dan Micky Yoochun

Kalimat yang tak akan pernah terhapuskan

Cassiopeia…

Percakah kalian akan hal itu?

Hari dimana DBSK akan kembali berlima

Hero Jaejoong, U-Know Yunho, Max Changmin, Xiah Junsu, dan Micky Yoochun

Dalam satu rasi bintang Cassiopeia?

Dalam satu lautan Red Ocean?

Ya, aku percaya

DBSK akan kembali berlima dalam satu panggung

Tanggal XX Bulan XX Tahun XXXX

Hari itu, Seoul Gymnastic Stadium di penuhi oleh lautan merah. Bahkan lautan itu bukan hanya terjadi di dalam stadium tetapi di luar stadium lautan merah itu masih terbentuk, bahkan lebih banyak dari yang ada di dalam stadium karena banyaknya Cassiopeia yang memadati tempat itu.

Satu teriakan yang sama membahana dari kedua tempat itu. Teriakan yang sangat jelas. Lautan merah itu meneriakkan satu nama. DBSK. Sebuah boyband yang sangat terkenal, suara yang indah, harmonisasi suara yang sempurna, dan Kepandaian dance yang juga tak mampu di ragukan. Tentu saja, wajah yang sangat enak untuk di pandang.

Segudang prestasi berhasil mereka raih. Mungkin akan menghabiskan berlembar-lembar halaman word. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Album dan DVD yang tetap diburu penggemarnya meskipun DBSK sedang dalam keadaan vakum adalah salah satu buktinya.

Lima orang yang berada dalam satu nama. DBSK. Dong Bang Shin Ki. The God From East. Lima Dewa dari Timur. Lima member yang mempunyai pesona mereka masing-masing.

Hero Jaejoong

Ok, siapa yang tidak mengenal Main Vocal ini. Suara sebening malaikat, wajah yang tampan sekaligus cantik. Ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan MC dan acting yang bisa di ancungi jempol. Hmm- rasanya itu semua masih belum kurang untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Jaejoong. Bersama dengan sang leader U-Know Yunho di sebut sebagai YunJae couple yang selalu mejadi pembicaraan abadi para YunJae shipper.

Tawanya yang khas dan tingkahnya yang khas juga merupakan salah satu daya tariknya. Pesonanya mampu membuat wanita jatuh hati padanya.

U-Know Yunho

Seorang Leader yang penuh charisma. Dengan suara Bass, Tubuh yang tegap serta wajahnya yang sangat tampan, dan kemampuan dance dan rap yang sangat memukau. Kemampuan acting yang sangat bagus, Aku rasa itu semua juga masih kurang untuk mendeskripsikan Yunho. Bersama dengan sang lead vocal Hero Jaejoong di sebut sebagai Yunjae Couple karena kedekatan mereka.

Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat memungkiri aura seorang leader yang ada dalam diri Yunho. Pesona, kharisma, tingkah laku, kebijaksanaan, adalah beberapa dari aura seorang leader dalam diri seorang U-Know Yunho yang tak mampu terbantahkan.

Micky Yoochun

Dengan vocal Low Baritone nya yang sangat indah, Wajah yang tampan, dan kemampuan rap yang sangat indah. Sempat tinggal di Amerika, membuatnya lancar dalam mengucapkan bahasa inggris. Tak salah jika dia yang selalu memegang bagian rap yang menggunakan bahasa inggris. Yoochun berpasangan dengan Junsu yang disebut dengan YooSu Couple.

Xiah Junsu

Suara baritone nya yang sangat nyaring merupakan suara khas yang hanya di milkinya. Dolphin, begitulah mereka menjulukinya karena suara nya yang nyaring seperti seekor lumba-lumba. Wajahnya yang imut merupakan pesona yang tak terbantahkan. Pasangan Yoochun sebagai YooSu couple.

Max Changmin

Member termuda. Magnae yang selalu mengusili keempat hyungnya tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Suara Tenornya yang menakjubkan mampu menyihir semua orang yang mendengarnya. Magnae yang di juluki evil magnae ini, selalu berhasil untuk mengerjai keempat hyungnya bahkan dengan tampang polosnya ia selalu mengatakan kebiasaan keempat hyungnya dengan santai. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, Changmin sangat suka makan.

Harmonisasi yang sangat indah selalu tercipta ketika kelima orang ini bersatu dalam menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Ini kah yang kita- Cassiopeia rindukan?Tentu saja ia.

Dan sekarang, setelah masalah yang mendera mereka telah selesai. DBSK siap kembali dengan member lengkap. Tidak ada JYJ atau HoMin. Hanya ada DBSK.

Tentu saja Hari ini adalah hari dimana The God From East akan kembali muncul. Memperdengarkan kembali harmonisasi suara yang amat kuat dari mereka. Sesuatu yang di nantikan sejak lama oleh para Cassiopeia.

-Jaejoong POV-

Oh MY God, comeback ini memengalahkan rasa deg-degan ku sewaktu debut. Semoga konser kali ini akan sukses.

Tanganku sedikit gemetar saat ini, lutut ku serasa kebas. Ok-aku tahu, aku sedang dalam keadaan nervous. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak pernah se-nervous ini. Ya ampun!

"Jae, santai saja." Kurasakan suara berat seseorang di sampingku. Aku menoleh, Yunho-sang leader sedang berdiri di sampingku. "Yun!" reflek aku mengenggam tangannya "Aku nervous sekali" ujarku lirih. Sekarang rasanya seluruh tubuh ku ikut gemetar. Yunho mengelus tanganku lembut "Anggap saja, ini adalah konser kita seperti biasa" ujarnya.

"Tapi Yun. Ini comeback kita. Ya Tuhan, aku gugup sekali. Bahkan waktu debut dulu aku tidak segugup ini." ujarku parau. Aku mencengkram jemarinya semakin kuat. Tanganku tak berhenti bergetar. "Bagaimana, jika konser ini gagal? Bagaimana jika aku lupa lirik di tengah lagu? Bagaim-" Yunho menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirku "Sstt, gwaenchana. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan menyanyi seperti biasa. Kau itu Hero Jaejoong, main vocal dari sebuah boyband terkenal. Salah seorang dari lima orang Dewa dari timur." Hibur Yunho padaku. Rasanya aku sedikit bisa tenang saat ini. Aku tersenyum ke arah Yunho. Dia memang leader yang hebat. Kata-katanya tadi mampu membuatku tenang. "Gomawo Yun. Kau memang leader yang hebat"

Yunho menepuk kepalaku lembut "Sudah ya Jae, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus mengecek keadaan yang lain."

-Yunho POV-

Aku memandangnya, -tidak- lebih tepatnya memperhatikannya. Aku bisa melihatnya, tubuhnya gemetaran. Apa dia nervous? Seorang Hero Jaejoong nervous? Sulit di percaya.

Aku kembali memperhatikannya, kini ia sedang memainkan jemarinya. Wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat. Hmm- aku khawatir padanya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya. Aku berdiri di sampingnya, cukup lama. Tapi dia tidak menyadarinya. Ya Tuhan, apa dia terlalu gugup sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Jae, santai saja" Ujarku padanya, kulihat Ia sedikit terkejut. Ia menoleh kearahku. Ya Tuhan, wajahnya sungguh pucat. "Yun!" pekiknya, ia langsung menggenggam tanganku. Kurasakan tangan bergetar. "Aku nervous sekali" ujarnya lirih. Aku mengulum senyum. Ku usap-usap tangannya "Anggap saja, ini adalah konser kita seperti biasa" ujarku menenangkannya.

"Tapi Yun. Ini comeback kita. Ya Tuhan aku gugup sekali. Bahkan waktu debut dulu aku tidak segugup inu." Suaranya terdengar parau. Tangan nya kembali bergetar dengan hebat, ia menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. "Bagaimana, jika konser ini gagal? Bagaimana jika aku lupa lirik di tengah lagu? Bagaim-" aku menempelkan jari telunjuk ku di bibirnya untuk meMinta nya diam. Oh Jae, semua akan baik-baik saja. "Sstt, gwaenchana. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan menyanyi seperti biasa. Kau itu Hero Jaejoong, main vocal dari sebuah boyband terkenal. Salah seorang dari lima orang Dewa dari timur" Hiburku. Kurasakan tangan nya berhenti bergetar. Sepertinya dia sudah sedikit tenang. Terbukti dari tangan nya yang sudah berhenti bergetar. Dia tersenyum kepadalu "Gomawo Yun, kau memang leader yang hebat"

Hhh, syukurlah dia sudah kembali tenang, Ku tepuk kepalanya lembut "Sudah ya Jae, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus mengecek keadaan yang lain." Ujarku padanya. Aku juga harus melihat keadaan tiga member yang lain. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja, hhh- kuharap ia.

-Yoochun POV-

Akhirnya, semua nya berakhir bahagia. Masalah kami selesai sudah. Dan hari ini, hari comeback kami berlima. Tidak ada JYJ, tidak ada HoMin. Hanya ada kami berlima sebagai DBSK. Sebagai TVXQ. Sebagai Tohosinki. Ku akui ada sedikit rasa nervous yang menderaku saat ini.

Rasanya berabad-abad lamanya aku tidak berdiri di atas panggung yang di penuhi oleh fans tercinta kami-Cassiopeia dengan lighstick merah dan balon merah yang menjadi identitas mereka. Ya red ocean.

"Chun" aku melirik, Yunho hyung sedang berjalan ke arah ku. "Hai Hyung" sapaku. "Hwaiting!" ujar Yunho hyung sambil tersenyum . Aku balas tersenyum ke arah leader ku itu. Nervous yang kurasakan berkurang. Kharisma yang terpancar dari seorang U-Know Yunho memang kuat.

"Di mana Junsu dan Changmin?" Tanya nya. Aku mengerutkan kening "Sepertinya Junsu sedang menemani Changmin makan" ujarku. Tadi aku melihat Changmin menarik Junsu untuk menemaninya makan. "Oke, Aku pergi dulu Chun."

Aku memandang Yunho hyung yang berlalu. Ok, Yoochun hwaiting! Konser kali ini akan berjalan seperti biasa. Always keep the faith.

-Junsu POV-

Changmin… Changmin… apa di otak mu hanya ada makan, makan, dan makan ya? Aku tersenyum geli melihat nafsu makannya yang besar itu. Rasanya ketegangan yang tadi kurasakan menguap entah kemana.

Aku penasaran apa Changmin tidak merasa teganga atau nervous?

"Changmin ah" panggil ku untuk menginterup kegiatannya. Ia menoleh ke arahku sebentar, mulutnya bergelembung karena penuh dengan makanan. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali menekuni makanan yang ada di hadapannya. "Ya. Changmin ah!" ujarku kesal. Aku menarik piring yang ada di hadapannya dan berhasil! Changmin kini menatapku "Ya Dolphin hyung!" pekiknya kesal, aku hanya menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya "Kembalikan makanan ku hyung!" Changmin mencoba meraihnya dengan mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang itu, tapi aku langsung berdiri. "Kau harus mendengarku dulu, Changmin ah"

Changmin mengangguk "Baiklah hyung. Tapi kembalikan makanan ku" aku tersenyum ke arahnya "Baiklah Min, ini" kataku sambil menyodorkan piring itu. "Ayo hyung cepat, apa yang mau hyung katakan" ujar Changmin dengan nada yang bisa ku dengar sangaaat gembira. Dasar ini anak, doyan banget sih yang nama nya makan. "Apa kau tidak tegang? Dari tadi kerjaan mu makan terus."

Changmin tersenyum ke arahku. "Memangnya dengan bilang ke semua orang kalau aku sedang tegang emang tegang ku akan berkurang ya hyung? Tentu tidak kan? Jadi lebih baik aku makan saja." Ujarnya. Ya ampun, ini magnae. "Sejak kapan kau berkata-kata seperti itu? Dewasa sekali. Hmm- Changmin ah. Apa kau sakit?" aku meraba keningnya. Aneh? Suhu nya biasa-biasa saja. Apa kepalanya sudah konslet? Atau terantuk ujung meja? "Ya Hyung!" pekiknya, aku memandangnya dengan tatapan polos dan Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggerutu "Sudah ah Hyung. Jangan ganggu aku" ujarnya. "Baiklah-baiklah" balasku.

-end Junsu POV-

-Changmin POV-

Huh, si dolphin itu selalu menganggu waktu makan ku. Aku makan karena tegang. Aish, bahkan ketegangan itu semakin terasa ketika konser akan segera di buka. Cara itu menghilangkannya ya tentu saja dengan makan. Uuh, makanan-kau memang sahabat terbaikku.

"Changmin ah, Junsu ah" aku melihat Yunho hyung mendekat ke arah kami. "Ternyata kalian berdua ada di sini" aku dan Junsu memandang Yunho hyung heran. "Kenapa hyung mencari kami?"tanyaku heran.

"Aniyo, aku hanya mengecek keadaan kalian. Ternyata kalian baik-baik saja" Yunho hyung nyengir lebar ke arahku.. Yah, kirain ada apa. Gak penting, mending aku lanjutin makan aja ah. Opps, sebentar. Aku punya pertanyaan untuk Yunho hyung. Tanya ah…

"Hyung, apa kau gugup?" tanyaku santai. "Hyung terlihat santai sekali."

Yunho hyung terlihat berpikir "Hmm-Tegang? Rasanya tidak. Malah aku sangat ingin berada di panggung saat ini. Aku sudah terlalu merindukannya." Aku kembali berkonsentrasi pada makanan. Aah- rasanya aku bosan makan terus.

"Hyung, ayo pergi." Aku bangkit dari kursi dan menarik Junsu hyung dan Yunho hyung. "Lepaskan Min, aku bisa jalan sendiri" pekik Junsu hyung. Tapi aku tak perduli, aku terus menarik tangannya.

"Hey kalian, ayo cepat! Konser akan dimulai!" Jaejoong hyung berteriak memanggil kami. Aku mnghembuskan nafas. Sebentar lagi, kami berlima akan kembali berdiri dalam satu panggung. Ya- sebentar lagi lima orang Dewa dari timur akan kembali.

Aku melirik Yunho hyung dan Junsu hyung yang ada di sebelah kiri dan kanan ku. Mereka tersenyum. "Ayo, Min!" Sekarang gentian Yunho hyung dan Junsu hyung yang menarik arah Jaejoong hyung dan Yoochun hyung yang sudah menuggu kami. Changmin HWAITING!

_-end Changmin POV-_

_-normal POV-_

Suara teriakan Cassiopeia yang memadati Seoul Gymnastic Stadium semakin riuh saat diumumkannya konser akan dimulai dalam beberapa saat lagi.

Teriakqn "DBSK… DBSK… DBSK… DBSK" tak pernah berhenti terdengar. Cassiopeia yang rata-rata notabene adalah kaum hawa semakin berteriak histeris seakan suara mereka tidak pernah habis tatkala pengumuman untuk konser akan di mulai beberapa menit lagi.

Lampu mulai dimatikan, pendar-pendar cahaya merah yang berasal dari lightstick DBSK terlihat dengan sangat jelas, membentuk sebuah lautan. Red ocean.

**Once I say I love you I think you**

**Would be gone, oh baby~**

**Cuz we are too young to love so I can say**

**Little long~ hold you in my arms**

Suara lembut milik Jaejoong menyeruak di tengah keramaian teriakan para Cassiopeia. Perlahan Jaejoong keluar dari belakang panggung dengan disoroti oleh lampu berwarna hijau. Jaejoong berdiri di tengah panggung

**But I will be waiting for you**

**To say you want me to be with you**

**I'll live in your love and**

**Your dream forever and ever**

Tak lama suara husky Yoochun ganti terdengar, lampu sorot berwarna kuning menemani berjalan ke arah panggung dang berdiri di samping kanan Jaejoong.

**Whenever you look in my eyes**

**There are so many smiles and tears**

**I was born to love feel so deep inside.**

**If you need me I'll be your man**

**(I'll be your man)**

Jaejoong melanjutkan untaian lirik yang dinyanyikan sedikit tepejam, meneikmati bagiannya.

**Whenever you look in my eyes,**

**I do want to show you my love**

**I make up my Mind make your dreams come true. nobody can stop me to say I love you**.

Lengkingan suara milik Junsu ganti terdengar, diiringi dengan lampu berwarna ungu Junsu berjalan pelan ke tengah panggung, tepat disisi kanan Yoochun

**How can I ask who you're still looking for**

**I'm the one since love seems to make me blind**

**I try to find All day long**

**But I cannot hold**

Changmin keluar dari belakang panggung. Lampu sorot berwarna putih terpilih untuk mengiringi langkah sang magnae Max Changmin, dengan lembut Changmin menyanyikan bagian miliknya

**We talk on the phone every night**

**And so came closer day by day**

**I touch you and kiss you and hold you**

**To feel but in dream**

Lampu sorot berwarna merah terlihat untuk menemani langkah sang leader U-know Yunho. Suara bass nya terdengar lembut saat menyanyikan bagiannya. Formasi DBSK lengkap sudah. Kelimanya kemudian bernyanyi bersama-sama. Menyatukan suara-suara mereka mejadi satu.

**In my arms, in my soul**

**I want to hold you baby**

**You don't know how much I love you**

**Do you baby**

**Like a sun rising up,**

**I can't stop loving you.**

**Can't hold back anymore~**

Jeda sesaat, musik mengalun memenuhi stadium sementara mereka menari sesuai irama lagu.

**Nobody can't stop me to say**

**I Love You~**

Selesai sudah, lagu pembuka dari DBSK. Harmonisasisi suara kelima member TVXQ kembali terdengar. Harmonisasi suara yang indah dan merdu.

Teriakan para Cassiopeia semakin menggila, seruan 'DBSK' semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Yunho, Changmin, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu menatap ke arah depan, menatap lautan merah yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan bersama-sama. Lupakan masa yang telah lewat. Masa yang penuh dengan rasa kerinduan akan satu sama lain, masa yang terpaksa mereka lalui terpisah, antara JYJ dan HoMin. Tatap masa yang sekarang karena di sini lah mereka. Seoul Olympic Stadium. Berlima. Utuh. Sebagai Dong Bang Shin Ki. Lima orang Dewa dari timur yang kembali membangun Dong Bang Shin Ki kembali dari awal. Dengan rasi bintang mereka, Cassiopeia. Yang tetap setia mendukung mereka.

Sejenak Yunho memandang ke sekelilingnya, takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seperti tak pernah elihat seperti ini sebelumnya, padahal ia sudah berkali-kali melewati konser yang selalu penuh dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Red ocean yang begitu terang. Mungkin, karena ini comeback mereka setelah masalah yang mereka lalui selesai yang menyebabkan apa yang ia lihat saat ini berbeda. Penuh kebahagian. Yunho memejamkan mata sejenak dan dengan satu tarikan nafas "Hana Dul Set!"

"DONG BANG SHIN KI IMNIDA!" seru mereka berlima. Perasaan bahagia, senang, haru terpancar dari wajah kelimanya. Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan mereka saat ini. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka terpisah, tiba juga hari di mana mereka kembali memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai Lima Dewa dari Timur.

Sorak-sorai Cassiopeia semakin membahana. Bahkan tak sedikit Cassiopeia yang menitikkan air mata melihat lima orang idola mereka kembali berada di satu panggung, sebagai Dong Bang Shin Ki. Bukan lagi JYJ atau pun HoMin.

"U-know Yunho. Choikang Changmin. YoungWoong Jaejoong. Micky Yoochun. Xiah Junsu," kelima member selesai memperkenalkan diri. Jaejoong tersenyum, dan seperti biasa ia akan selalu menoleh ke kiri menatap siapa lagi kalau bukan sang leader. Entah kapan kebiasaan Jaejoong yang satu itu hilang.

Yunho ikut menoleh ke arah kanan saat Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kiri, ia melempar senyum termanisnya "Terima kasih atas cinta, penantian, dan kepercayaan yang telah kalian berikan kepada kami. Tanpa kalian, mungkin kami tidak bisa lagi berada di panggung ini dan menerima cinta dari kalian semua. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas semuanya. Selamat menikmati konser kami." Yunho dan empat anggota lainnya membungkukkan badan.

"Dong Bang Shin KI! Saranghae!" pekik seluruh Cassiopeia yang ada di dalam stadium. Pendar merah Cassiopeia semakin terlihat, bahkan semakin jelas. "We always Love You. Always Keep The Faith!"

"DBSK comeback concert akan segera dimulai" ujar Yunho sebelum lampu-lampu yang menyorot mereka mati dan konser akan segera dimulai.

Konser malam itu. Konser kembalinya lima orang Dewa dari Timur. Dengan membawakan total 15 buah lagu yang diselingi dengan interview dan VCR yang berisi tentang proses rekaman album mereka.

Sepanjang malam itu, pendar cahaya merah tak pernah terlihat mati. Sepertinya para Cassiopeia telah menyiapkan banyak lightstick untuk malam bersejarah itu. Begitupula teriakan 'DBSK' yang tak pernah berhenti terdengar. Terus membahana bersamaan dengan lautan merah yang terus mengeluarkan cahayanya.

Setelah empat jam, konser comeback DBSK selesai, di akhir konser Yunho berkata "Konser hari selesai, kami harap konser-konser lainnya kalian semua tidak pernah lelah untuk terus mendukung kami. Always Keep The Faith!" seru Yunho. Wajah mereka tampak berkaca-kaca namun tak seorang pun yang menitikkan air mata. "Kami senang bisa mengenal kalian semua" ujar Jaejoong. "Kalian semua adalah keluarga bagi kami" ujar Yoochun. "Kepercayaan kalian memberikan kekuatan bagi kami" tambah Junsu. "Kalian adalah bintang yang akan selalu bersinar di hati kami, Cassiopeia" ujar Changmin.

Kelima member DBSK berbalik, sambil melambaikan tangan mereka berjalan meninggalkan panggung. Lampu-lampu mulai di nyalakan, ribuan Cassiopeia yang ada di dalam stadium berdiri. "Saranghae. Always Keep The Faith!" pekik mereka sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan Seoul Gymnastic Stadium.

* * *

Sekarang…

Percayakah kalian?

Ya, Lima orang Dewa dari timur akan kembali.

Aku percaya hal itu.

Akan datang hari di mana,

Cassiopeia akan kembali mempertunjukkan red ocean bersama dengan lima member DBSK yang berada dalam satu panggung.

Sampai hari itu benar-benar tiba

Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama.

**CASSIOPEIA ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!  
DONG BANG SHIN KI ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**

**

* * *

**

-FIN-

Gimana?

Sesuai gak ma request mu?

Kalo nggak,ntar aku buat yang lain lagi.

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


End file.
